The Grim Game
Huh? Ey, a new story. So, this is sort of an interesting interactive one. People can leave comments suggesting actions for the protagonist to do. This will probably rely almost entirely on the suggestions, though the suggestions won't be visibly shown when they happen in the story, like they are in the Sigma timeline stories. So, the end result will sort of be like, a story that looks like a regular one but that was made like a Sigma timeline one. The main point is everyone should leave comments suggesting how to progress the story. Please try to be slightly serious, though; I'm perfectly alright with turning a number of silly suggestions into parts of the story, but if there's something ridiculous happening every three suggestions then the story will just be entirely ridiculous. Not that I'm intending for it to be entirely serious, but, sometimes. There will also be a few poll choices shown throughout where instead of being able to suggest whatever plethora of options, you're forced to be limited to only a few. I'm going to try to have this only be when a choice will definitely majorly effect plot, or if it's something that will last for a while, so the community can come to decide on what they want to do and when. The "main" plot is sort of already mapped out, so no choice will incredibly-drastically-major change what the story is, but it will effect how it's undertaken, what things happen in what ways, etc. Your choices matter. And so, here we go. Chapter 1: Grieve A consciousness awakens groggily, to be faced with darkness. He is a face, and a single emanation of light, surrounded by a void of blackness. He has a pale, freckled face, strong green eyes, and messy, fluffy black hair. He appears to be an adult gridmask. He is none other than Emporer Taku de Gridmasque. He realizes that he has no memory of how he got where he is now, or what has happened to him, though his recent awakening lowers his perception of emotion to react to this. "Wh... where am I?" Taku demands, suddenly filled with a natural sense of his perplexing environment. "You're dead. Oh, wait... you said "where am I", not "what"." A voice plainly states to him, from within the darkness. "I just got carried away with myself, wanting to make that announcement" Taku looks over to the source of the voice, only to see a hooded figure wearing a dark cloak. Taku can see part of the figure's face in an unclear portion, reflecting a feint white light. "Welcome to Hell, Emporer Taku." The figure simply states. "I hope you enjoy your stay." Taku is rendered speechless, and simply stares at the figure. Eventually, he musters up the ability to speak again. "This... this is... Hell...?" Taku questions the figure. "Yes, this is the outer layer of Hell." The figure responds. "I'm... here because... I died...?" Taku asks apprehensively. "Yes, you did die and were sent here." The figure answers. "I... I d-don't..." Taku stammers, searching for the right words. "I'm sure you must have many questions plaguing your mind; such as, "how did I die" and "why was I sent to Hell". That's completely normal." The figure states plainly. "But, don't worry, I can explain that all in due time. None of that is the reason why I'm meeting you here." Taku blinks, an expression of confusion across his face. His mouth is agape while facing the figure before him. "Wh-what are you talking about?" "The reason for our meeting has little to do with your actions in life and their consequences. I'd like to explain this to you." Simply explains the figure. "But the question is... would you rather have me explain what happened to you first, or would you like to know why I'm here with you?" "T-... Tell me about what happened to me, first." Taku requests. "Oh, you want to hear about that first...?" The figure asks, before sighing. "Well, I guess the important stuff can be saved for later..." The figure let out a small sigh. "Well, simply putting it, you died. Though, I guess it's not really that simple, now is it?" The figure says. "How did I die... and why?" Taku asks. "I... I can't remember a thing..." "There was a disastrous event that occurred most primarily on your own planet, Ludus-Prime, but also around the rest of the universe, too." The figure explains. "What??" "Please, I'm getting to that, there's no need to interrupt." Says the figure. "I'll thank you to allow me to get there, okay?" Taku gulps. "U-um, yes, sorry." "Good. Now then... this happening was not a single disastrous event that occurred, it was many. Perhaps all the most unfortunate things that could have happened." The figure explains. "Invasions, disasters, deaths... it's something that's become known as The Reckoning. This is when you died." "How did I die?" Taku asks. "There were... an incredible amount of measures taken to ensure the safety of the Emporer..." "Ah, yes, you did try to prepare for the worst, but all your Ludusian methods had not left you well-prepared for achieving a high chance of survival under the conditions of the entirety of The Reckoning. Really, almost nothing could have, lest you had future information of the event, were of high resilience and/or resolve, or if you just happened to be incredibly lucky enough to survive." The figure explains. "There was damage caused by things like natural disasters, a great amount of meteors, and then attacks from various outsiders. All of those things ended up putting an end to your "extra lives". Your "final life" met its end before the end of the day, when the building you were residing in collapsed upon itself unexpectedly, thus leaving you impaled and set to die." Taku stares at the figure for a moment longer, and comes to take in their explanation. "I... but why am I in Hell?" He anxiously asks. "I've saved my country and planet from chaos and destructions many times over, or I've at least led it to the progress of doing that." "What do you...? ... Oh, dear, you're really...?" The figure crosses their arms. "Well, I can assure you, your soul didn't get sent to the wrong place." "... what's that supposed to mean?" Taku demands. "... do you really see yourself as an entirely good person? The term itself is entirely subjective, so there's not really any such thing." The figure explains. "Come on, look inside yourself. Isn't there anything that you feel ashamed or guilty for? Anything at all?" A number of things immediately came to Taku's mind that sprung such emotions. He could only stare placidly at the figure, lacking of a response. "Or is it that you're incapable of feeling such emotions...? That's what you would leave me to assume, since you're giving a face like that after I've just told you to think deeply about the kind of person you are. Are you really going to learn or admit enough about yourself to be convinced that you being in Hell isn't an unfair mistake...? In that case... let me provide your judgement." The figure removes their hood, revealing the rest of their face and head. They have the appearance of a young adult, perhaps around twenty years of age. They have short, curly black hair, deep blue eyes, a deathly complexion, and they wear a pentagram hairclip upon their head. "Let this face serve as a reminder of the things you've done-- specifically, the first notable abhorrent act that you did as a man who was to decide the fates of his people. That one, out of everything you've done, should be the one you feel the worst out of all about, considering it's the deed you've had to live with the longest. Do you recognize who this face belongs to?" "... Z... Zaion Moriam..." Taku says, in a horrified tone. "That's absolutely correct. You have such a great memory, Taku. So I'm sure you remember what happened around the time of the witch hunts, don't you...? Your indifferent attitude..." The figure says, accusingly, "... led to the deaths of the innocent, altruistic witches who were wrongly accused of dooming the planet, and then led to the persecution of further innocents in the future." The figure crosses their arms. "It led to the torturing, descent, and death of this innocent person, which in turn allowed the same for your old good friend, Anicetus. And, as you let it progress even further along, it led to the ultimate corruption of your sister... oh, and keep in mind that, in the midst of this happening, you sought the aide of an archdemon to console you and give you confidence." The figure shakes their head. "All of that done, for what reason? Because you were truly too afraid of what the people would say if you dared to challenge them? Because you were too indifferent over it all, and found the entire act a harmless distraction from greater problems? Even having an "angel"-- note the heavily non-literal application of the term-- sitting on your shoulder and giving you advice, your hesitance to act led to a disaster that wouldn't be righted for so long..." The figure sighs. "I don't want to drive this point home in particular, because though it is important in your final judgement, it should feel like only a small detail in the bigger matter of what your judgement was, but-- seriously? When you're reaching out to an archdemon to help you with your problems, the least you could do is actually do the right thing when the time comes, at least to try to balance out the sin you're wallowing in." The figure sighs again, sounding more upset. "Honestly, that's just entirely a waste. Not only that, but your resistance to accepting mortality and... Failing to acknowledge the existence of any deity that didn't walk right up and talk to you or threaten your planet while you were its Emporer gives you a pretty poor standing with them. Maybe if you had given the gods more attention and praise, they would have been much more lenient on your judgement." Taku stares at the figure, looking like a lost child, or a deer in headlights. "Now that's the expression I was looking for." The figure says with a smile. "I'm guessing now that you understand the reasoning behind your judgement, yes?" "I... I haven't always done the wrong thing..." Taku argues. "I know, I have done some despicable things, but I've also done all that I can to help out everybody on my planet... I failed sometimes in that, but... I made a change... I saved people's lives... isn't... isn't that worth anything?" "Well, now, that's actually a rather contentious topic for debate, now isn't it? How much is a mortal life worth, that's the question. What evil does it count when you lead to a person getting killed... and what good does it count for when you lead to a person living for longer? Can you really say that both things are equal? Death is inevitable for mortals-- that, for sure, is an immutable fact. But, don't life and death matter...? " The figure asks. "If death is inevitable, what's really the worth of giving them a few more years of life by leading them to be saved? And, at the same time, what's the worth of prematurely taking some years off a person's life by leading them to be killed? It's really hard to say what the "right" and "wrong" thing is... but... in the end... don't you just "know" the answer to that? Whether you made the "right" or "wrong" choices in life?" The figure pauses for a moment. "But, hey, you did a lot of good things, I will give you that. But who's to say that all the good you've done in your life comes up to enough good to just "cancel out" the bad that you've done, if that's even possible? What's it to say about the kind of person that you are-- "good" or "bad"-- in the long run?" The figure questions. "How many "good" and "bad" choices you've made in your life... who can say the "percentage" of it all, and if it means somthing? 60% of your choices were good while 40% were bad? 51% were good while 49% were bad? It doesn't matter. Your planet has education standards, doesn't it? Forty percent, fifty percent, sixty percent... those are all failing grades." The figure spoke those last words with a fair amount of sternness. Taku can only respond by blankly staring forward. "So, do you get it now?" The figure asks. "The reasoning behind your judgement?" Taku gulped, and slowly nodded. "Who... who are you...?" Taku asks the figure. "Hm? Don't you know this...? You've already said my name." The figure blinks. "I'm exactly who I look like. I am Zaion Moriam." Taku's eyes widen in surprise. "W-wait... you... you're really...?" "Yes, I really am them. I am not an illusionist or a liar, I cannot change my face." Zaion says plainly. "The face I wear is my true face, one that just happens to carry connotation with you." Taku was rendered speechless once more. "... Well, then, now that this has been settled..." Zaion says, "How about I tell you why I'm here with you now?" Taku nods, apprehensively. "... Yes... That's good. Very good, then..." Zaion says with a smile. "Now we can get to the more interesting things." Zaion smiles, leaving Taku feeling slightly unsettled. "So... why am I here?" Taku asks. "Well, the best explanation for that requires me to explain my title. From there, it makes much more sense." Zaion says. "You see, I am none other than the Supreme Hell Psychopomp." Zaion looks at Taku as if they expected him to immediately understand. Upon seeing the confusion on his face, Zaion frowns. "Er... I guess that information is falling on deaf ears. You must know little about this kind of thing. You see, in the Separ Dimension, there are many realms with their own designated psychopomps, who are to guide the right souls to their destinations. Overseeing the normal psychopomps, and occasionally taking charge of the slightly more resistant souls, are the four Great Psychopomps." Zaion explains. " Overseeing those four, and in charge of souls that are harder to handle, is the Grand Psychopomp. Then, above that, overseeing every other Psychopomp below them and taking charge as the last line of action for an extremely resistant soul is the Supreme Psychopomp. And I currently hold this position." "It's a... position?" Taku asks. "Yes, it's something to be held by the most qualified soul in Hell." "... I... I would have thought that being something like a grim reaper was something that one was made to do..." Taku says. "Like, an angel of death created by the gods..." "Is it really strange? Your position as Emporer is the exact same way." "... I guess, but... I hadn't expected it to be such a way." "Considering your lack of complete knowledge on the subject, I find it hard for you to make such assumptions on meaning for my part." Zaion says. "..." Taku is silent for a moment. "... how did you come to hold this position?" "... oh, well, it's more of a recent thing, to be honest. I just so happened to be the most superior of the disciples of the previous Supreme Hell Psychopomp." "... what happened to the previous one?" Asks Taku. "That's... well, let's just say that the last Supreme Hell Psychopomp is currently on an extended vacation." Zaion says simply. "... what...?" "Really, what happened to them isn't relevant to our current matter. Let's forget about it." Zaion suggests. Taku quietly stares at Zaion, before he nods in agreement. "Alright. Now, the Supreme Hell Psychopomp doesn't only hold a higher position than other Hell Psychopomps, but they are also fitted with a very special role to play, which is where people like you come into the equation." Zaion explains with a smile. "You see, you were judged to be sent to Hell, but you were also fitted with another special judgement... you are eligible to receive a second chance at life, which I can grant you." "A-a second chance at life??" Taku asks, seeking reaffirmation. "You heard it right! You have the opportunity to receive a second chance at life. Now, I'm sure you're wondering about the why and how of all that, so let me educate you on this subject... Every dead being sent to afterlife in the Separ is to be judged by the judges of the dead, the dark gods, and the forces of the universe. Most judgements are already predetermined based off of what is known about the life of a person, only to be changed if they turn their life around or end up dying in a heroic sacrifice. However, for a long time, your judgement has been known and has remained unchanged. Now, an addition to your judgement has for a long time been that you can receive a second chance at life by a Supreme Psychopomp if you ever are to find yourself "unsatisfied" with the realm in the afterlife that you find yourself residing in. "In this such case, you are to prove yourself worthy of a second chance at life to said Supreme Psychopomp. You, specifically, were chosen as such a case. Now, though you were deemed worthy of being sent to Hell, the second chance at life is a method of which you can get your redemption. Being a famed leader of a planet, as well as a person capable of doing good, you are expected to spend the entirety of your second life doing entirely good and leading your planet to do good... as well as to probably worship one or more major deities of some sort, as that's heavily likely to sway your judgement. That's just a little suggestion for what you could do, Taku, should you come to find yourself successful in attempting this endeavor." "... Wh... what do I... have to do... in order to get this second chance at life?" Taku asks. "The easy answer is, just prove to me that you are a person who is worthy of receiving a second chance at life." Zaion says. "The more convoluted explanation would be, you need to win the game that I propose to you." "... the game...?" "Yes, the game. Should you choose to accept my terms, after I explain it to you, then I will guide you towards the necessary materials you need to complete the game." Zaion says. "And then, from there, you may very well be able to beat the game and acquire your second chance at life." "I accept." Taku quickly says. "... excuse me?" Zaion asks. "I want to play the game." Zaion blinks at Taku, appearing surprised. "I... haven't even explained..." "I don't care, you can tell me about it later." Taku says. "... and you can judge me for my decision, too, I don't care. I... I know that the people of Ludus need me to guide them, and I don't want them to feel lost or misguided in any regard. And I can't be the Emporer when I'm dead in Hell... so I'm going to need that second life in order to do that." "... you're a very noble man, aren't you?" Zaion says, with a playful smile. "Rushing into danger for what you believe is right..." "I know this is the right thing to do." Taku says. "I'm confident in that, at least..." "... yes, and like I've said, we really do know what the "right" thing is, don't we?" Zaion comments. "... sometimes, it's just a matter of knowing whether or not we've made the "right choice"." Zaion lets out an awkward laugh. "... so then... what is this "game" about...?" Taku asks. "Oh? I thought that you didn't care what the terms of the game were?" Zaion asked. "Isn't that the essential information you just told me now?" "If I... don't know how to play the game, I can't very well play it, though..." Zaion rests their head on their hand. "That is entirely true... though, I suppose... perhaps you should get a little taste of the difficulty of your game, and the consequences it can entail, before you make a..." Zaion looks for the right words for a moment. "... horrible... uninformed decision, Emporer Taku. Do you think I would be fair in allowing you that much?" "... sure, thank you." Taku says. "Though I would... sort of prefer if we could get to the point as soon as possible." "Oh, don't worry, I'll be sure to time things perfectly." Zaion assured. "Don't you worry yourself over anything at all, alright?" "Alright." Taku says, though he feels very uneasy. "So, let me go into detail about what exactly this "game" is supposed to be. It is not some sort of simple game that you would play on Ludus, such as chess or tag. It's also not the kind of game that one would play on a computer. It is more of a test than a game, if I am to be honest. A test that is fitted specifically for each individual person who becomes eligible for it, and each and every set of circumstances that any individual person may find themselves in. For example, the game for you here in Hell would be drastically different for someone else in Heck. It is specifically designed to be the most brutal and demanding test that can be offered with the resources that we have available. I believe that you happened to get particularly unlucky with this. It is not only extremely rare that anyone would ever come to succeed in a Supreme Psychopomp's game, but the conditions in Hell are excruciatingly more demanding than those in any other realm of the Separ. No one in any history has ever completed the tasks of the game presented by the Supreme Hell Psychopomp. It is revered as impossible by all who know about it, and that such status is only doubted by the very foolish. "You may be wondering, "why would the game be so hard? What exactly is the big deal with this game?" Well, the answer to that lies in the nature of the game, and the game's tests, itself. Do not ever get confused on the nature of the game. It is not simply a test of your strength, your intelligence, your cunning, your abilities, your character, or anything like that. It is a test of everything. You must use every ounce of your strength, intelligence, cunning, ability, and character if you wish to progress throughout a single part of the challenges that the game presents to you, or else you will fail to pass it. The conditions and adversity of Hell present conditions that are extremely unreasonable for such tasks to be completed, which is why the game here is accredited to be impossible. "Another thought you may be having is, "well, heck, I might as well give it a shot, right? It's not as if it would hurt to try!" Yes, this is considered an extremely naïve belief, when the terms of the game are taken into consideration. Now, you must realize-- you are dead. You are but a soul without a living body. Undertaking the quest of the game will give you a tangible soul to interact with beings both ethereal and corporeal. This is the simplest method of which your soul can be damaged. Now, do remember, you are dead, and yet you retain a conscious state here. If your soul is to be destroyed while you are undertaking the game, you do not go to "Hell squared", and you don't get a second soul to play around with. You stop existing if your soul is destroyed. There is no way for you around that if it happens. I give you my word, you will be unsalvageable from nonexistence if you fall to it. "Can you imagine it? Not existing, that is. You would have no consciousness at all. Some believe that, like a common misperception of death, it would a forever silent blackness like what is around us. But that would be impossible. You would have no mind or consciousness to possible perceive the color black, let alone any color at all, or the lack of sound, or even to think and regard your environment. "Doesn't that sound horrible? The very thought of not existing, not being able to do anything at all, while not even being able to perceive thought to know this? I cannot stress enough the extreme gravity of the choice to play the game, as well as the consequences that are incredibly likely to result from a statistically guaranteed failure to win the game. "The longer you try to play the game, the more dangers will present themselves. You are expected to beat the game in under a year, and you are not expected to survive for longer than the year if you have not yet beaten the game. Lost souls will be drawn to you while you are playing the game, and they will attack you at random. If someone is foolish enough to accept playing the game just to get a tangible soul, they will quickly be met with beings trying to end their existence. That is, if the dangers of the game itself aren't encountered to destroy your soul themselves. Now, don't get me wrong, here, I'm not trying to dissuade you from playing the game entirely. It is always exciting to see a promising challenger appear to try and attempt it. I am only warning you of the dire consequences that may result from you attempting it. I want to tell you entirely what may happen, and then I want you to ask yourself: is it really worth it? Because I don't want you to regret your decision, and I don't want to lead you down a terrible path without you knowing what may happen to you." Zaion stops to take a deep breath. "To be kind to you, I will allow you to wait until a bit later before you truly commit to the game. By then, I will elaborate to you the specifics of your quest. Once you've gotten a mere taste of the tribulations that will lie ahead-- which, by the way, I will attribute this "demo" task of the game to be exponentially less difficult than the actual tasks of the game-- I will guide you to a new location. Once there, you will be given your last chance to decline the offer to play the game." Zaion looks at Taku with a caring smile. "If you choose to accept it then, however, it will have been too late. Now, I'm sure you're willing to provide a definitive answer right now based on the information I've currently provided, though I'm not going to listen to it quite yet. After I bring you through the "demo" of the game, then I'll ask you for your answer. Only by then when you've gotten at least a fraction of a taste of what's in store for you can I expect you to give an honest answer." "... alright... I understand." Taku simply replies. "That's good to hear, Emporer Taku. So, now that that's been settled..." Zaion says. "We can begin the demo now, unless you have anything you'd like to talk about right away." Taku takes a moment to think about anything he might like to say right now. A few things come to mind. "You said that, if I'm able to get my second life, I should try to follow a god to get in good standing?" Taku asks. "Yes, that's what I said. That's what the wise course of action would be, should you prefer to reside in somewhere like Heaven later on." Zaion says. "Though-- another wise course of action-- I'd advise not trying to follow Mother Gaia in your second life, if you know what I mean." Zaion laughs slightly. Taku looks at her, confused. "What do you mean...?" Taku asks, confused. "... oh, you don't know, do you? I'm guessing you didn't receive the memo since dying during the Reckoning." "What memo?" "Well, you weren't the only casualty during The Reckoning, Emporer. Mother Gaia also died back then!" "Sh... she did?" Taku says, still slightly confused. "Of course, I couldn't expect you to feel any extreme sense of alarm or surprise. You really didn't know that much about the deities, did you...? Mother Gaia is one of the Creation Trio-- or, at least, she was. She was born in the moment of life's creation, and is the goddess embodiment of Life herself. She is of extreme power, equal to that in power of the deity of Time, Chronos, though much less powerful than the primal deity Chaos." Zaion explains. "However, as those three are all members of the Creation Trio, they treat one another as equals whenever making decisions, and they swore never to make decisions without consulting one another beforehand. Considering the high position Mother Gaia held, it might have been wise to follow her in life, and then die before the Reckoning happened." "... Is that so...?" "In fact, you know, there's actually more to that than you might think. Say, did you know it would have been wise for you in particular to try and die any time before Mother Gaia was killed during the Reckoning? I'm to believe she might have had a particularly notable influence on your particular final judgement, for a number of reasons." Zaion says. "She's usually not as forgiving as other deities, but she did take notice of how you allowed her followers in the old days to thrive and do as they pleased for so long. Isn't that just ironic? The very events that you feel utterly horrible and ashamed for might have actually saved you from this punishment, if only the one high-ranking person it pleased had still been alive when your final judgement was delivered." "... that's... nice to know..." Taku mutters, in a half-heartedly tone. Category:Blog posts Category:Stories